Tino Tonitini Gets Flushed Away/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Gets Flushed Away. Opening/Meeting Roddy (The films opens with Timmy using the spoon to wake up Cosmo and Wanda) * Wanda: '''Jeepers, Timmy. What is it? * '''Timmy Turner: '''It’s the new Tino’s adventures movie, Tino Tonitini Gets Flushed Away is on. * '''Wanda: '''Ooh. Is it the one when he turns into a dog and drinks toilet water? * '''Timmy Turner: '''No. * '''Cosmo: '''Is it the one where he turns into a cat and got sucked down a toilet while vomiting? * '''Timmy Turner: '''No. * * '''Timmy Turner: '''No! (Unknown to Timmy, the film starts) * '''Woman: '''Car's here! * '''Man: '''It’s 9:00! We are going to miss our flight! * '''Woman: '''Traveler's checks... * '''Man: '''You have the tickets? * '''Woman: '''Tabitha, did you feed Roddy? * '''Tabitha: Oops. * I just know we've forgotten something. * Tabitha: Roddy, where are you? We'll be back in a few days, so here's enough food for you. Here's more. * Woman: '''Tabitha! * '''Tabitha: Here's a little more. * Woman: '''I hope you're not overfeeding him. * '''Tabitha: Of course not, Mum. * Come on, Tabitha! * Tabitha: Bye, Roddy. * We don't want to miss our holiday. * Tabitha: I'm coming, I'm coming! * (???) * Roddy: '''When the cat's away, the mice will play! The holiday starts now, everyone! * '''Roddy: '''Welcome to Kensington. Who are you? * * '''Roddy: '''Music, maestro! Meeting Sid the Sewer Rat * Roddy and the Heroes get flushed down the toilet * Sid: You know what you are? You’re a gent. Team Rocket's report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * '''Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They're already here in the city in a sewer. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't got our paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: Are you out of your minds?! We can't call the boss and tell him that we still ain't got Tino or his friends for him! We can't call the boss, until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps the Toad should knows about this. * James: Hey, look. The barefooted girl and her friend are with them. (They spotted Tupu, Norton, and Whatsup) * All three: Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clowns immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at where Shredder and the ofters are) * Meowth: '''Hi there. * '''Shredder: You're late. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Goldar: By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Aisling. This Aisling could be the fairy that Tino met years ago. * The Grand Duke of Owls: That fairy again?! * Kurumi Tokisaki: (in No Heart's voice) What?! * Lord Zedd: Aisling?! (growls) What is she doing there for?! * Meowth: For an adventure with her friends. * Lord Zedd: When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that she is the fairy from the forest and she did help Tino interfere with our last plan! * Dr. Facilier: Then, I guess we should destroy them. * Adagio Dazzle: But first we need a plan. * - * - * - * - * - The Jammy Dodger/Meeting Rita/Getting Captured *'Captain Rat:' And remember, the name of the boat, "The Jammy Dodger". * Taken to the Toad/Escape "It's Fake"/Rita's Rage * Rita: '''What are you some kind of rat boomerang? Now give me back my ruby! * '''Roddy: '''I haven't got your ruby! (He grabs the ruby) Okay, now I've got your ruby. * '''Rita: Be careful, that ruby means a lot to me, it's priceless. * Roddy: Hold on. (looks at the ruby) It's fake. * Passion Fruit: Yep, it's a fake one. * Rita: No it's really not! It's real! * Roddy: No, no, no. Look. Its, its, it's just glass. * Rita: '''It’s real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. (They pause for a sec) * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Fake. * '''Rita: '''Real. * '''Roddy: '''Look, look, look, look. You can tell, watch this. (He breaks the ruby and smashes into tiny pieces, and Rita gasps in horror as the pieces fell into the sewer water) * '''Roddy: '''There, you see? You can't break a real ruby. (He sees that Rita is now angry about what he did) * '''Misty: I think we're in big trouble. * Roddy: Right. I probably shouldn't have done that. Look on the bright side. I saved your neck. Once The Toad knows it's won'thless, he'll stop chasing you. Roddy St. James saves the day. (He gets punched by Rita and he falls into the inside, and he gets up with a doll head covering his head) * Roddy: Good grief! (Rita gets down in rage and starts throwing stuff at Roddy) * Roddy: You try to do somebody a favor, and they... OW!! * Rita: A favor?! That ruby was from Queen Elizabeth's crown! It fell down the drain of Buckingham Palace! * Roddy: Well, uh... Maybe the Queen wears fake jewelry. * Rita: Keep still! (He keeps dodging) * Roddy: Can we just talk about this? * Rita: Real or not, that ruby was going to change my life! * Man in the Phone: Han Chin Chinese takeout. * Roddy: Yes, I'm being attacked by a mad woman! She's got crayons! * Man in the Phone: One chicken chow mein. With wonton? * Roddy: No, crayons! * Man in the Phone: No wonton! You want rice? Fried or white? * Roddy: Fried. No, wait! * Man in the Phone: You want wonton or what? * Roddy: Cancel that order. (He goes to Rita) * Roddy: Rita? * Rita: Just go away, please. * Roddy: I'm sorry. * Rita: Sorry? Me and my dad worked these drains for years. He broke every bone in his body trying to get that ruby. It was going to be the answer to all our prayers. Now it turns out it was a stupid fake. The Toad and the Villains * The Toad: Where are those idiots? his tadpoles It's so hard to get hope these days, my boys. Yes, that's right. Toad speaks in a baby voice Oh, come on out, my lovelies. Cheer your old dad up. Poor Daddy, surrounded by flithy rats in this joyless, sunless void! But don't worry, my little men. Daddy will get rid of them all! He will. They'll all be deady-weady. Toad kisses the jar, and his tadpoles hug their daddy from inside. Spike and Whitey arrive. The Toad hides his jar, but still has his baby voice. Did you find it? * Spike: Eh? * The Toad: out of it Did you find it? * Spike: Well, we got most of it, boss. and Whitey show The Toad pieces of the ruby, and The Toad knocks it out of their paws * The Toad: Forget the ruby! It's the master cable that I want. The one that grubby creature Rita took. * Spike and Whitey: Oh! * The Toad: Without it, my plan is ruined! * Spike: Okay, chief. Forget the ruby. Ruby's gone. See? See? Moving on. We are now your cable guys. * Whitey: Focused. Cable-centric, boss. * The Toad: You need to be back in time for the World Cup Final. * Spike: Oh, great! Are we watching the game together, boss? * The Toad: more angry JUST GET THE CABLE! (The Toad throws Spike and Whitey outside) * Whitey: Keep your legs straight! At Rita's home (At a dock) * Roddy St. James: Are you sure we should be stopping with goons after us? * Rita: We aren't gonna get far without a map, are we? * Ash Ketchum: Whoa, it's that a house? * Rita: Yes, and it's very dangerous. So- (Roddy falls between the deck) * Rita: Why do you and your friends wait here? * Roddy: Waiting here. Excellent idea. * - * - * - * - * - * Rita: Hey! I thought we had a deal! * Roddy: So did I! Roddy on the Jammy Dodger The Great Boat Chase *'Whitey:' *'Spike:' There they are! ???/??? Encountering Le Frog/The Waterfall!/Jammy Dodger's death (Cut to the air horn being blown, waking up Roddy and the others) * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *'Roddy:' (Roddy and Rita bites on the strings as the Jammy Dodger - - - - - *'The Toad:' You rats! This isn't over yet! (???) *'Le Frog:' You rodents! *'The Slugs:' (blows raspberry at Le Frog) *'Tino Tonitini:' Guys, look! (As Tino pointed down, he and the others notice the Jammy Dodger's demise as it sinks into the water) *'Tommy Turnbull:' (in Emmet Brickowski's voice) Jammy Dodger, NOOOOO!!! *'Sunset Shimmer:' Oh no! *'Robotboy:' (in Rudolph's voice) He's gone! Oh, he's gone! *'Brock:' Rest in peace, Jammy Dodger. *'Rarity:' Goodbye Jammy. *'Robotgirl:' Bye. *'Sci-Twi:' Thank you. *'Rita:' Goodbye, Jammy me old mate. (The Jammy Dodger's mechanical hand rises and waves goodbye as it sinks to the water) *'Tino Tonitini:' (in Littlefoot's voice) Goodbye, Jammy Dodger. Thanks for everything. Roddy's home! * Rita: Hello, Sid. Roddy and the Heroes find out About Half-time Back to the Sewer City/Finale Battle * The Toad: You're too late, to do anything! You and your kind are finished! The Bonus Ending (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser: What?!?! Tino and his pals defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: '''I didn't fail Bowser and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * '''Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: '''I'm gonna to bed, I gotta a headake! * '''Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rats! Since the The Toad and Le Frog are defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser: Alright, we gonna need better plan to capture that bear, once and for all. * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: '''Well then partner. Perhaps you should thinking a plan about have to use flies. * '''Bowser: Good idea, Isaac. I've been waiting for long time for this kind of a plan! * Azula: Really? * Bowser: Yes, after studying for some bad or some kind of fly from Russia. I'm think I know away to capture Tino and his pals for good. * Mistress Nine: '''Excellent choice my King. * '''Bowser Jr.: Yeah, and all we have to do just find a toy that is so evil, so we can used it for my King Daddy's plans. * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: '''Sounds like a great plan to me, BJ. * '''Azula: '''But how? * '''Bowser: I just happen to know someone I just mean months ago, that who can help us with this plan. (Then Yegar appeared) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14